This invention relates to improved methods and apparatus for providing covers for blinds such as vertical blinds.
Methods and apparatus for generally covering louvers are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,220 to Hiller discloses a xe2x80x9cReplaceable Decorative Louver Covering Systemxe2x80x9d. However each louver 14 needs to be removed from its suspension device (such as support system 27) in order to place the tubular cover 10 on the louver. See FIG. 1. Hiller discloses elongate bands 22 which extend over the top of the louver 14 in order to fix the cover 10 to the louver 14. There is no attachment device on the louver 14 itself. The elongate bands 22 connect substantially downwards from the slot 28 on the louver 14 which may give a poor aesthetic appearance. (FIG. 1).
There is a need for better louver (or blind) coverings and methods of attachment, which can be more easily attached and whose attachment can be largely hidden to give a more uniform appearance.
The present invention in one embodiment comprises a cover for covering a window blind. A first attachment device can be fixed to the cover, the first attachment device adaptable for attaching to a second attachment device located on a window blind to cause the cover to become attached to the window blind and to cause the cover to substantially cover the window blind. The first attachment device can be detachable from the second attachment device; to remove the cover from the window blind.
The cover can be shaped substantially in the form of a sleeve having a top, bottom and two sides. The window blind can be a vertical window blind. The sleeve can be substantially closed on the bottom and on the two sides and having an opening at the top.
The first attachment device on the sleeve can be a ring of material which may be located near the top of the sleeve. The first attachment device can be comprised of a first portion of a VELCRO(trademark) system and the second attachment device on the vertical blind can be comprised of a second portion of a VELCRO(trademark) system, where the first and second portions of the VELCRO(trademark) system when pressed together attach the sleeve to the vertical window blind. The vertical window blind can be substantially rectangular having a top, a bottom and two sides, the top being where the vertical blind connects to a suspension device, such as a curtain rod. The second attachment device can be fixed to the vertical window blind near the top of the vertical window blind.
In another embodiment the cover can be substantially in the form of a rectangular material having a top, bottom, and two sides. The first attachment device can be comprised of first and second portions, the first portion fixed to the cover near its first side and the second portion fixed to the cover near its second side. The first portion and the second portion of the first attachment device in this embodiment can make up a first part of a VELCRO(trademark) system and the second attachment device on the blind can make up a second part of a VELCRO(trademark) system, where the first and second parts of the VELCRO(trademark) system when pressed together attach the cover to the blind. The second attachment device in this embodiment can be an elongated strip fixed to the vertical blind so that the elongated strip runs from about the top of the vertical blind to about the bottom of the vertical blind and lies substantially in the middle of the vertical blind.
A method is also provided comprised of the steps of fixing a first attachment device to a substantially rectangular piece of material, folding the rectangular piece of material, so that a first portion of the rectangular piece of material lies on top of a second portion of the rectangular piece of material; sewing along a plurality of lines to connect the first portion of the rectangular piece of material to the second portion of the rectangular piece of material at a plurality of locations; and cutting the rectangular piece of material in between the sewed lines two form a plurality of sleeves. Each sleeve may be of a form and may be attached to a blind as previously described in other embodiments.